


The Gentle Beast and the Pudding

by gelliiace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Very short!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelliiace/pseuds/gelliiace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo likes to spoil Kenma every morning. (=^･^=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentle Beast and the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've been reading kuroken a lot lately so I wanted to write one myself! This is my first Kuroken fic and my first fluff! Hopefully, I properly delivered the 'fluff' ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy it! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

The sunlight nosily intruded the small bedroom through the gap in the curtain. It made its way to the ground, the bed, and finally illuminating a sleeping face. Kuroo stirred, obviously bothered by nature's wake up call. He lazily opened his eyes, at first seeing a blob of black and yellow immediately thinking of pudding and smiled. 

He kissed the pudding then proceeded to chomp on it like the hungry beast he is. But wait, it's not a pudding! The 'pudding' stirred and made a small whining noise which made Kuroo pause. Kuroo now showered his pudding small kisses on its head making his way just centimeters away from someone's lips. 

The little guy slowly opened his cat-like eyes wondering why the kisses stopped. Kuroo smiled, "Good morning, Kenma" and planted a sweet little kiss on Kenma's lips. 

"Kuroooo..." Kenma quietly whined while blushing. "Please, stop eating my head every morning..."

Kuroo chuckled, "but you look so delicious, Kenma". Embarassed, Kenma looked away. "Then you should stand up and grab yourself delicious breakfast," Kenma muttered.

At that moment, Kuroo stood up while carrying Kenma princess style and made his way to the tiny kitchen. "I'm not your breakfast!" Kenma yelped when he realized what Kuroo is doing.

Soft laughter rang through the whole room, later joined by a small giggle. Kuroo put Kenma down on one of the bar stools and propped himself opposite of Kenma.

"So what would you like for breakfast, my princess?" Kuroo held out his hand while grinning.

Blushing, Kenma put his hand on Kuroo's shyly, willing to play along with his game. "I would like a slice of apple pie, please."

"Diving right to the dessert, are we?" Kuroo smirked. "I shall be right back," Kuroo said, Kenma's hand still in his while bowing like a butler.

"Thank you." Kenma smiled sweetly which tugged at Kuroo's heart.

"My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it here! ಥ⌣ಥ  
> Hehe, thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
